fallen_saintsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Powers
The Powers are a choir of elite angelic warriors that rank the highest in the Celestial hierarchy, just below the Archangels. Below them, but nonetheless equal are the Grigori who are their rival and arch-nemesis that allied with Lucifer in his rebellion. The Powers are Heaven's military force and type of law enforcers of Heaven, keeping younger angels in line, like police officers. They serve under their strong and wise leader, Camael. The Powers also happen to be Michael's loyal and close lieutenants to protect the universe from evil outside threats. Known Members * Camael * Chamuel * Verchiel * Raguel Powers and Abilities The Powers rank high in the Celestial Hierarchy and are the elite group of angels in all of Heaven with only the Archangels above them. The possess the basic abilities like all angels but are much stronger in terms of brute force and capabilities. * Advanced Smiting: The Powers can smite lesser individuals, including powers entities like Locust of the Abyss or top tier demons. * High Tier Super Strength: The Powers are physically stronger than all angels except the Archangels. They can outmatch their younger siblings, including the Grigori, who are close to being equals but outmatch them in terms of speed/agility/reflexes. Despite their strength, only Smaug in his dragon form, Pure Nephesh of physical might, and First Beast can match or overpower them. * Swordsmanship: The Powers are rightfully known for being excellent swordsman by wielding their primary weapons, two angel swords. The Grigori and Archangels are among the ones that can match or out duel them in a sword fight. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angelic Runes: Different types of angelic magic can be use from ranging dampening, prevent entry, concealment, or trap can affect The Powers * Holy Fire: The heavenly fire from their Flaming Sword or ignited holy oil can harm or even kill The Powers. Beings * God: The father/creator can easily destroy them effortlessly * Primordial Entities: The oldest primordial creatures can destroy any of the Powers. * First Beast: These creatures predate any angel and can kill any member of the Powers. * High Tier Half-Breeds: Only supercharged Cambions, Nephilims sired by a Higher Angel or Archangel, and powerful Nephalem can harm and kill any of the Powers. * Lilith: As the First Demon, Lilith is capable of overpowering The Powers but is physically outclass by them. Any member of The Powers would have a hard time outmatching her except for Camael. * Nephesh: Only the strongest Nephesh can potentially equal or kill The Powers. Objects and Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Flaming Swords or Angel Swords can greatly wound or kill any Nephilim. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can entirely destroy a being's existence. * Divine Weaponry: Weapons forged by the old gods can harm and kill the Nephilim. * First Blade: This weapon powered by the Mark of Cain can kill anything. Category:Fallen Saints Category:Fanon Characters Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Strongest of Species Category:High Tier Angels Category:The Powers Category:Angels Category:Titles and Ranks Category:Organization